Cyanide Is A Strong Word
by TheEyeOfThePheonix
Summary: Sequel to I Will Always Need My Cyanide. - You may want to read that first. They both know that trying to hide secrets in The DG is a task and a half - They know this, yet even though they both despise secrets - they want just one, one for themselves. Rated K Plus for now
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, so I'm back after one day. I've decided to go back to The whole snippets idea, so it is technically a story with a proper plotline, but you won't have an idea about how much time has passed between each chapter – I might add a little 'one week later' thing at the top if anyone thinks it would make the fic better. I guess if you really want to you don't have to read I Will Always Need My Cyanide to get the gist of it, but it is highly recommended to do so. Sorry if this chapter is too short – I just really wanted to get it started – this chapter's a bit more light-hearted. Anyway, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tracy Beaker or any of its spinoffs.

Young hearts run free,  
Never be hung up, hung up like my man and me.  
-Candi Staton (Young hearts)

Cyanide Is A Strong Word – After the 831er

That day was still regarded as a time in which their futures would be moulded from – Though the times before that day were never discussed – not in fully. Too painful, they were. For Johnny, it marked the most darkest times in his life and for Elektra it marked the time when she most spiteful. From those days, they'd learnt that even trying to have 'friends' who you would never admit to being 'friends', to have secrets in a place like Elm Tree House was a certain death wish to which they would not like to have to incur again. Maturity had seemed to taken a hold of them and wrap itself around their lithe figures, everyone may have seen the changes, no one had noted them down, had really taken to much notice of them – not to breach the subject or even just taken the time to wonder why that occurred. You'd think it sad, them just being swept under the carpet, but they were used to it, from everyone and from one another – now they're swept under the carpet together.

They may have matured on the sly, but they still knew how to wind each other up;

Carmen had permanently pestered everyone about if anyone had caught their eyes lately. The boys had all told her to 'Get real' and had then shuffled off as quickly as can be possible away from further interrogation. Lily and Tee had gossiped with her, Faith had said it was none of her business, winked and then went off for a run and Elektra had tried to get away, but to no avail. "Aww, come on!" Carmen had pleaded her eyes like puppies. Like a puppy I could kick, that flashed across Elektra's mind. She bit back a laugh. She still persisted and Elektra was now getting extremely frustrated, And to top it all off, Johnny was smiling at her – he wanted to burst with laughter and she wanted to slap him…"Oh kay, okay." Elektra said, annoyed. Casting a look at Johnny, she saw his eyes go wide – Seriously, Johnnie she thought to herself as she quirked an eyebrow. "You know…Hastings, Jake Hastings? …isn't he like a total hottie!" She fought to hold back a laugh once she'd seen Johnny's face.  
Something to wind him up with later, she thought to herself.

Yep, they were still kids at heart.

AN: Okay, for some reason I decided to quote High School Musical, but hey like, in 2007, it was all the rave...and I was little, like 10 – that's my defence for using it. And I don't condone hitting puppies; it just came to my mind as I wrote that line.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, I know I said to some that I would update last Saturday but I got bogged down by coursework, writing my first Harry Potter fic (go check it out if you want.) and I've been really tired this week, which if you knew me, wouldn't be normal – I can function with less than 2 hours sleep normally. Sorry but hey you'll forgive me because I'm updating now and this chapters longer, right?! This is kind of a character study type thing from either one of their POV's, don't ask why, I just wrote it. Anyway, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tracy Beaker or any of its spinoffs.

This suspicion and her own growing expertise with poisons have changed her  
- The Poison Diaries Blurb (Wood Northumberland)

Cyanide Is A Strong Word – Chapter 2

Elektra's POV

To know Johnny, you should never use the whole 'Judging a book by its cover, on either of us really. You'd think Johnny an egotistical, over-anticipating child and he's not, in a way. To know him you should look deeper; delve into the deepest, darkest depths of his being.

I mean take his room for starters. His room was bare and definitely too clean. There was no hint of what he was truly like, no posters, not much colour and most of his personal stuff was packed away (Like he was always waiting to be taken away, to be saved from this place) How could anyone live like this (unless you were Gus). Yes, so okay you could tell he liked the colour blue, but then so did I, but that wasn't much to go by. And ok, he plays games on the computer but he definitely wasn't a techie guy, this boy couldn't put a spreadsheet together even if his life depended on it. He reads comics (which I totally blame Toby for) but he is no 'fantasy fighter' guy. Believe me, reality seeps out of him, he always has to make you feel down "This is as good as it gets for us." He always quotes but he tells some wicked jokes, some which definitely aren't suitable for little kids, but they'll most definitely get you into trouble at school (believe me, I got a weeks detention for one)  
He swears "Shit…fuck!" he once shouted in the PRU when he accidentally kicked the table and the inspector from Ofstead was walking past – let's just say he definitely didn't get any merits that lesson. But then again everyone I know swears. He's not the most well behaved person; he fights, shouts and spits. He got put into the Pupil Referral Unit – but then again, so did I, but that's because I got so close to being excluded for smashing a kid into a wall and then punching them. I don't really know why Johnny's in there, okay, he did chuck a chair at the teacher, but I'm sure there's more to it.  
His room, even his appearance – always appeared immaculately clean (though lately he's been looking disheveled a lot) and for some reason you may expect him to be smart, well he isn't the brightest bulb in the box (though he does know some cool, weird facts) like, check this, it took the lot of us just three minutes to read a page of writing but five minutes later we're still waiting on him to finish – I don't think it's dyslexia as he writes okay, though he doesn't let people see his work – he's probably failing – I know I am and he still had the cheek to say that to Carmen, spitefully, I might add. So…he's bold but he's weak (Not in the whole, 'look at my muscles' kind of way, but in the whole ' you can cut him down quite easily if you know what to say, but then he could quite easily kill you with a remark as well. Something makes me think he's a little bit OCD – he's a mystery that boy, not that I'm saying I want to solve him but hey a girl is allowed to talk to the person she has a hold over right – I mean I'm kind of duty bound to now!

Johnny's POV

She hadn't changed too much since the moment she arrived. She still had the temper, still had near enough the same room (bar the sharing of it with Faith, which she still hates.) but overall she has matured, and I'm saying that in a totally platonic way, I know what you were all thinking, bad minds people!  
Well she talks her mind most of the time, but I get why she doesn't all of the time – pasts are a murky thing after all. She loves the colour blue and she's not afraid to show who she is, in a way. I guess you could call her a bookworm, but she's not stuck with a book in her hands 24/7. Violent? Oh yes, believe me. She got put in the PRU for attacking this kid, but to be honest he did kind of deserve it – he pushed Frank around, the bloody shit. Okay, so I did chuck a chair across the classroom, but in my defence it was his fault – the teacher – Mr 'Idiot', he'd lost my artwork three bloody times and every time he would blame me, I swear I could've punched him, but I did one better. I chucked a bloody chair instead. I'm still known as the crazy legend – though no one still talked to me about it. My 15 minutes of fame, eh? Anyway, she likes music; I'm not too sure which type, though. I mean we all know what Rick likes – 80's music, and that's okay. I guess if you reveal the type of music, the type of songs you like, it gives you an insight into that person's mind, that's probably why no one knows my taste either. She's not the smartest, (Neither am I. And I know people think I'm dyslexic and I know Carmen likes to chuck that in my face all the time, but I'm not, honest. I…I just find reading hard; you see I spell…sound out words differently to others. It's called Inventive Spelling, the spelling of words by how they sound, so I find it hard to read the proper spellings).  
I mean English and Art are probably her best subjects, but that's probably because she reads a lot. And, well, most of us like Art, though they did try to make us go to this Art therapy camp thing, be we just laughed it down. She shares my morbid sense of humour, which is great, because not many people get my humour. She swears, she shouts and hits, just another one of us, eh?

AN: She doesn't really have a hold over him anymore, in a way she does, but she has a weird outlook on relation ships – she alway has to have something over everyone. The whole Inventive Spelling, may be wrong, but that's what it said on Google.  
These chapters will all probably seem different, as in the way they're wrote – but it was a decision I made based on the fact that they're just snippets of the time. They'd be told differently if ever spoken of.  
I'm not entirely sure if I like this chapter, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Two chapters in one day! I must be seriously sorry for leaving you all hanging for a while (I blame Youngers for me speaking like this, I was worse last night after watching it.) These are Johnny's thoughts on their first close shave of being found out. Anyway R&R please!

Disclaimer : I don't own Tracy Beaker or any of its spinoffs.

As human beings we all want to be happy and free from misery...  
-Dalai Lama

Cyanide Is A Strong Word – Chapter 3

Johnny's POV  
The first to get an inkling of anything that was going on was probably Frank. He never said anything to us – never breached the subject.  
We – me and Elektra were sat next to each other one the sofa, she was reading a book and me, a comic, our feet were hunched up on the soft warm velvety material that clung around the sofas. Absent-mindedly, we let our feet intertwine; playing around…Then the door opened and in walked Frank!  
It was as if our feet had turned into steaming hot coals, they immediately sprung apart and we shifted to either side of the sofa's, we were trying to do it inconspicuously and I think we may have just managed it. Frank stayed silent for a moment as he walked to the opposite couch, sat down and picked up the remote, then he absent-mindedly chinned "Alright?" We muttered our replies and he then flicked the TV over to a…Man U match, typical Frank – I held in a laugh.

I remember talking to him sometimes, of nothing and everything – if Liam had been here he'd never have spoken to me. But for some reason he always brought Elektra up, asking if I knew where she was, what she was doing, he expected me to know everything…or maybe he just had a thing for her…interesting. So I used his tactics against him so eventually he refrained from speaking intentionally about her.

Even once he'd dropped it, I'd often find myself wondering if he did truly know, would he accept it or would he think it was wrong, would he think she was a cradle snatcher, a cougar, in a way.  
He could think it was wrong as she was in Year 11 and I was in Year 10 – though I know he knows that there is only one week between our birthdays, mine falling just before the start of the school year ( I often thought that I should be in the year ahead, Year 11.) it's weird how stuff pan's out, isn't it?  
And anyway what's the point of thinking, of over analyzing stuff too much. Because we know, deep down, that they'll never let us be, they'd probably send one of us to a different care home – because they'd tell us we couldn't see each other and we'd refuse to do as they say. Because of the rules, they'd say, thinking we would break the rules, we haven't really, yet.

People, these days can never just be, I know that, geez, everyone knows that. But that's all we really want, well at least I know that's all care kids really want, is to just live, to be content, be stable. Though I know, career wise, we'd be anything but stable, we could go travelling, do death defying stunts, do anything we wanted to do, I know this, they know this. Because we're care kids, we've had to grow up too quickly and we deserved to have some fun, even if we would be older then.

No one's POV

A while later, and an argument later, a person had slinked off to a sloped tarmac plain, outside of a youth club. They'd all been shipped off to said Youth Club and lets just say, things got out of hand, So this person had retreated away from the scene and sat down there, cars going by and people giving the escapee odd looks, they ignited a flare and blew wisps of white smoke into the night sky. It could just be seen through the wispy yellowing-green high grass that surrounded said person. Smokers from Elm Tree House, I've never heard of it, have you?

AN: The ending of this one is set in place for a future chapter. This chapter's a bit higgledy piggeldy I think, but, oh well, it shall live. And I know it's shorter, but hey, its more than 2000 words uploaded today, so I think it's alright. Seya in Chapter 4.

**_Reader Question: Should I have Johnnie find out the meaning of 831 In Chapter 4?_**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: 'Hides behind a magically enhanced wall' I am soo sorry for the long wait, I had exams and stuff, but I only have two weeks of solid exams and then I'm all yours for the summer! PM me what other fics you would like updated.  
You wanted 831, you got 831, plus a twist! Anyway, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tracy Beaker or any of its spinoffs.

Like the legend of the Phoenix,  
It all starts with beginnings.  
- Daft Punk (Get lucky)

Cyanide Is A Strong Word – Chapter 4 – An 831 revelation.

Johnny's POV

831…831, that number pestered me for weeks on end. I'd asked Gus because he normally knew anything and everything, you ask the boy and he'd usually know. But this one time when I really needed his help, he didn't know! He had just said "They're numbers." And I'd replied "I know, dipshit!" Now I look back it wasn't such a good idea to say that, as he'd stormed off the minute I'd said that, by hey, I was annoyed I should be exempt from being judged by that.

I was 99 percent sure that Rick, Frank and Tyler wouldn't know and there was no way in Hades (Hell) that I was even contemplating asking Mike, let alone Gina!  
Carmen would know, but she's a gossip, she can't keep a secret for toffee. If I asked Lily, she would tell Carmen, it was inevitable. And there was no way I was asking my little sister, not ever! There's no way I'm asking Faith either, she'd ask too many questions.

That only left me with Harry, he was a long shot, but you know what? I did, I actually asked him.

"Harry?" I'd spoke, twiddling my thumbs. We were sat against the wall in the garden, no one else was in this part of the yard, Harry was making a mud pie. "Yes?" Harry replied impatiently, I was about to reply when he asked quickly "Do you want to try my pie?!" I gaped at him, then shaking out of my reverie, spat "What? No Harry, that's…that's not the point!" This is hopeless…just like a band-aid (plaster), just do it, it's not going to kill him is it? "Do you know what…831 means?" Silence.

.

Harry bit his lip in contemplation before stating "Carmen uses it a lot," Oh great, ", she said it means 8 letters, 3 words, 1 meaning…I love you…"

.

I love you…

.

…I love you…

…Wait a second; she said that to me, Elektra said that to me?! Elektra loves me? What? …yeah right, no one's ever said that to me, not mum, not dad – but he did leave when I turned two, if he had said that I would of had no idea – but then again he probably didn't because as mum says, it was my fault he left…  
Though I can never understand half the stuff she says…and she said, okay technically she never said it but…but…

* * *

No ones POV

Text message received…  
The receiver opened their message; with a click of a button this text was revealed:

8 letters  
3 words  
1 meaning  
831  
Sorry it took so long.

She looked up to see him slipping his phone into his pocket, leaning on a pool cue. He looked back up, almost shyly. 'It's okay! She's not slapping me!' he thought. 'What's she doing with her hands?' She huffed before repeating it. Oh cool!  
She'd signalled with her hands the numbers 8,3,1 and 2.  
He smirked smugly, he'd caught the ice queens' heart, she bit her tongue wanting to shout back a remark…

…"Oi idiot, your turn!" Rick exclaimed, looking at Johnny questionably. "I'm not an idiot!" Johnnie replied as he leant over the table to take his shot. "Whatever you say!" Rick sparked back. Johnnie rose from his shot, and poked the cue's tip at Rick's neck. "I nearly hit a teacher with a chair and got them in the eye with a pencil, when I say I'm not an idiot, I'm not an idiot okay!" Rick nodded, saying "Ok," Johnnie started to pull the cue away ", you're a simpleton!" Rick spat. Johnnie whacked the cue back in his direction.  
Harry had been standing by the door, a look out in a way, when he hissed "Mike!" Johnnie put the cue back down on the table as Rick crossed his arm. "I never said you were an idiot, but it seems you're a nutcase…" That did it for Johnnie, as he cracked (punched) him a good one.  
Scarlett tentacles ran down Rick's face. Johnny saw the blood on his knuckles and quickly walked off, passing Mike, he hid his hand by his side. "Afternoon Johnny!" Mike beamed as he himself entered the living room and then 10 seconds later a shout of "Johnny!" could be heard reverberating through the air.  
But Johnnie had already legged it off the premises.

The climax of a smoke tendril casts its path in a withered state. Its life led in a blackened institution. Shalt not it be revealed, whilst in despair…

* * *

AN: I know Johnny seems a bit OOC but I changed him up a bit, so he's more angrier. Also when Rick says "I never called you an idiot." its kind of true, because technically he just used it as an expression to get his attention.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for all the reveiws! Okay, so I'm all stocked up on DVDs for the weekend, time to stock you up on CIASW until tomorrow, yes I shall try my hardest to update with a longer chapter tomorrow! I think Johnny has blue eyes, if not why not tell me in a review *Hint hint* : P This is shorter because It came to a point which seemed like a natural chapter ending, Anyway, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tracy Beaker or any of its spinoffs.

I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love  
Will burn up in the light  
- The Pretty Reckless (Make me wanna die.)

Cyanide Is A Strong Word – Chapter 5

No one's POV

"I can't believe he would do that," Mike exclaimed as he stood in the office mopping up Rick's face. ", You err…didn't rile him by chance?" Rick stayed quiet, keeping shtum (To keep quiet). "Oh you know what he's like Rick! What'd you say?" Rick may have been angry with said boy, but by the way he was fiddling with a thread on his shirt, told a different story – he felt guilty about it. "…Called him an idiot and a simpleton…" Rick gave a small smile; he knew he was in the wrong. Mike looked at him in disbelief, a mixture of shock and comedy was splayed across his face. "Simpleton?" he added as though it was an afterthought of misunderstanding. Rick added another small smile of innocence, shrugging his shoulders.

Elektra found Johnny at the park, a half hour after his outburst, they'd all been held in the living room until Mike and Gina had got the full picture of what had happened, of course Elektra had left out a few good details. He stood kicking a tree; unshed tears lined his cerulean eyes. She approached him in complete normalness, until she was a few metres away and decided to shout "Oi, Jonathon Taylor! You're in trouble boy!" She'd tried to imitate Mike's voice. She'd thought she'd failed miserably, but hey, it'd made Johnny laugh. "Who was that even supposed to be?!" he asked incredulously and then realising, he continued to criticize "It was more Welsh than Irish…" Johnny stood against the tree he had just victimized and they stood in utter silence for a while, the only sounds that had protruded were kids nearby, playing a game of pick up Football.  
Elektra had grown irritated and dug into her pocket, a few seconds later she pulled out some baccy. "Do you mind?" She'd asked her beau…were they now boyfriend and girlfriend, she wasn't really sure about that yet. It was cringey to think about the discussion that was sure to come up sometime or another. It was no secret to the children of Elm Tree House that Elektra smoked, so he'd just shrugged his shoulders and said "No…Can I borrow you lighter?" he'd asked in all innocence, her eyes had grown wide as she gaped at him. "Well, well, Mr Tidy, pray, tell. When did you start smoking, eh?", "13." He stated meekly under her gaze. She rolled her eyes, rolled her cigarette, lit her own one up first all before giving Johnnie the lighter. She watched him as he lit his up, the end exploding into an orange burn; he inhaled and exhaled as the smoke mixed around in him. He smiled the smallest smile of relief.

AN: well, well, did you all guess right?  
Johnnie seems more OOC here, but hey it was a creative choice to make him a smoker, I think he got a lot more stressed in this stories' predecessor so I thought he would have maybe took it up, this is not done to glorify smoking – but to some, it helps with stress, that's all I'm just trying to get a cross.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Soo, I said I'd try to get it up today and I have – the reason, my mum made some cake and I said to myself I wasn't allowed any until I had wrote this up, surprisingly it worked…though I can smell it and I really want some, hey I'm only human! Anyway R&R, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tracy Beaker or any of its spinoffs.

Feel, my skin is rough,  
It can't be cleansed.  
On another love,  
Another love,  
All my tears have been used up.  
- Tom Odell (Can't Pretend / Another Love)

Cyanide Is A Strong Word – Chapter 6

He took another drag whilst he looked to the sky, stating obtusely "I can see a knife in a mushroom…" Elektra nearly choked on her smoke as she spluttered a "What?!" "The clouds, what do you see?" Elektra rolled her eyes at Johnny's oddities and looked around spotting a certain someone. "A snake…" Johnny's head snapped around as he demanded, rather excitedly, I might add "Where?!" Elektra shook her head and hissed "No! Carmen…your 12 o'clock."  
Johnny quickly stubbed out his cigarette on the bark of the tree and shoved the remained of it in his pocket for use later; he then turned on his heel, 180 degrees to receive the pink puff ball. "Alright, youse two?" Carmen asked them rather cheerfully, maybe she thought she could weasel some juicy gossip out of them if she was extra nice with a cherry on top. They could hear the small anger tones hid in her voice, she was angry with Johnny; everyone knew she liked Rick, a lot. "Yeah, we just thought we'd come and play some footie." Elektra said, trying to think of a reason why she and Johnny should be alone in the park, though she did find it funny to think people would find it weird, surely the fear she'd spread between them from the start would hold them off from thinking such thoughts. Carmen looked around at their feet, this made the situation more uncomfortable, and asked incredulously "So, where's the ball then?!" the cogs whirled around her head, she knew Johnny wasn't going to talk to Carmen at this moment, so she quickly retorted "Sorry?...oh, yeah…uh we forgot the ball, yeah…" Elektra smacked herself upside the face, to add authenticity to the lie. "Stupid, eh? Where are you going?" She'd directed the interrogation to Carmen, to take the heat off of themselves. Carmen crossed her arms, obviously annoyed at the turn of events, though she did smile; the attention had been turned on her. "Lily's." She replied rather curtly, because seriously, they should know by now that on Saturdays she always went to Lily's. "I though Tee was going?" Johnny dared to speak at this moment, though really he should have known to keep quiet, as Carmen just glared at him, saying "She is, she went to the toilets, I'm meeting her at the shop." Elektra looked between the two, Johnny had been ostracized from the group for now, he knew it as he had shrunk back into himself, his shoulders were hunched up. "Oh…cool…bye then." Carmen hmph'd indignantly and then left along the path, normal people would cut across the grass but she had new platform shoes on and didn't want to ruin them, they spotted her fluttering her eye lashes at some boys as she passed by them. Elektra turned back to Johnny rolling her eyes and adding in a strained incredulous voice "Well…that was…fun." Johnnie relit his cigarette and walked off ahead.

.  
Johnny seemed to be in a serious funk as they made their way along a street, it was 7pm, getting dark in the winter solace and they'd missed dinner and curfew. They were already in trouble, so why should they care about hurrying home, they wouldn't get in much more trouble for staying out later. They neared an alley and Johnny felt Elektra push him into it, then pushing him against a wall.  
"Wha…" Johnny started to shout, what was she doing?! "Shut up…what's wrong with you!" Johnny noted that she seemed annoyed with him, that he'd annoyed another person as well. He shook his head in the dimly lit alley; Elektra still had hold of his arm, as If he were to run away any minute now. It really was disconcerting; her nails were slightly digging into his skin. "Look…I'm jus' not like that…I'm not like you!" he shouted quietly, forcefully, his body seemed to quake with fear at these words, Elektra for some reason wanted to hold onto him even more, but she didn't, she let go in shock. Unshed crystal like tears rimmed his eyes; Elektra looked away, sighing slightly. "Look. No one said you were, I'm one in a million and you're not exactly a carbon copy are you?" Johnny shrugged meekly, a small smile grazed his lips, Elektra was right, there was only one her, he half expected her to pop her collar at these words, she hadn't. "You just need to control your anger…but your anger does kind of make you…well, you." Johnny had narrowed his eyes at her indignantly when she'd told him he needed to control his anger, she didn't know didly about that. "Ah. That was real inspirational." "Really, Johnny? Mocking me now, are we?!" Elektra inclined her head, her eyes glittering in the closing twilight, so she had gotten through to him! "I didn't…say that!" Fear evident in their eyes, they turned around, hands clasped together…

Who was it? Or what was it?

AN: Aww, I got them to hold hands! Never thought I'd make it through this chapter, I thought it would be longer, oh well I'm off to eat some cake; reviewers shall get some computerized cake!  
Expression used – Didly = Didly squat.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay chapter 7, I'm not sure how much updating I'll be able to do this week, I've got an exam everyday of the week; which sucks. If I can't I will definitely have a new chapter ready by Saturday. Thanks for the reviews! Anyway, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tracy Beaker or any of its spinoffs.

Now walkin' back down this mountain with the strength of a turnin' tide.  
Oh the wind's so soft on my skin,  
the sun so hard upon my side.  
- Ben Howard - Keep Your Head Up

* * *

_"Really, Johnny? Mocking me now, are we?!" Elektra inclined her head, her eyes glittering in the closing twilight, so she had gotten through to him! "I didn't…say that!" Fear evident in their eyes, they turned around, hands clasped together…_

_Who was it? Or what was it?_

Cyanide Is A Strong Word – Chapter 7

Though really, they shouldn't have been scared, though if asked, Elektra would never admit to being scared. As, the voice belonged to a pile of rags!? A greyish face, dirty from the streets, peeked out from under a dirty yellow blanket, their eyes a sparky green, a stark contrast to his weathered attire. A limp hand whipped across the face, swiping the dirty platinum blonde hair from their eyes. This voice belonged to a homeless man, some may say to be wary of a homeless man, but he wasn't too different from these two young thespians, our main protagonists. Elektra immediately released her hand from Johnny's and backed away a little, exclaiming in a small controlled shriek "What if he sees the others and tells!" "You, you Pommies are really paranoid, in't you…anybody would of thought you were ashamed?!"

Silence filled the alley…

Johnny seemed to be in a trance, it were as if they were battling one another as to who would break and talk first. It seems Johnny chose this time to be a man, he lifted his head to face the man in rags and spoke, his voice only wavering a little, hardly detectable. "You, erm, you won't tell, will you?" the man eyed him sceptically. "What's your name...? I'm JT, John Terry, like the footballer, but you can call me Terry!" Johnny hoped this would soften the man up, swing him in to their way of thinking. Elektra seemed to ogle Johnny in amazement as she caught onto his way of thinking and relayed her 'name'. "Yeah, I'm Kara, Kara Daret." Elektra stuck her hand out to shake the mans, Johnny made an exasperated sound as Elektra kicked his leg to shut up, his eyes watered as the man now spoke. "Jerry…Kinsterre, how are ya?" Elektra smiled in the dazzling moonlight that was fast approaching. "You're Irish, aren't you?!" The man immediately seemed guarded. "No, no, it's okay; we live with an Irish man!" Elektra tried to comfort this Jerry dude. The man seemed to relax at the friendly tone protruding from the girl of the duo. "Well then, I am, yes. Born and bred in Sligo!" Elektra seemed to be concocting a plan of her very own. "I know," her devious smile brightened even more; Johnny had reason to be scared. ", you can teach us some Irish words and…we'll buy you a tea…maybe a pasty…if we're feeling generous…"

So they now sat in a little café, Rispin's eatery, situated on a cobbled side street. It was Elektra's little hidden gem, she'd found it a few weeks after moving to Elm Tree House, and had frequented it every week on a Friday for a treat for completing another harrowing week of school. Jerry had answered every question that Elektra had asked, Johnny had just nodded along with anything she'd said, he didn't seem at all interested in anything this man was saying.  
They had been chatting for half an hour, and now sat with steaming mugs of tea and a pasty each. Johnny finished his as quickly as can be possible and scarpered outside for a smoke. Jerry waited until he was sure Johnny was outside before breaching the subject. "Your friend, he doesn't chat much, does he?" Jerry smiled a small smile as Elektra fiddled with her fingers, he hadn't meant to make her uncomfortable or insult the boy. "Look, I'm sor…" Elektra jerked her head up to meet him. "No! I'm sorry, its jus'…he doesn't really get on with a lot of people, he seems to annoy them better than talking to them. He just wants them to like him, to not think he's a…erm…failure. But they never listen, he only wants them to listen…Sorry…for ramb…" Jerry shook his head as Elektra went to apologize for rambling on, he didn't want her to say sorry, he knew it was a lot for someone to trust someone to be able to share information like this. He knew a part of what she'd said had been about herself, he knew somebody exactly like that. Johnny returned just as they were finishing talking.

"Do you think I could snag a cigarette of off you…next time you're out, I'll get you them for the shop, I imagine it's a hassle buying them." Johnny shrugged his shoulders and rolled him one for the road. They were just about to go their separate ways when Elektra seemed to remember something rather quickly and exclaimed rather loudly "You know, the park toilets are left open at night…it's safer, you could stay there…" Elektra beamed as Jerry cast a 'Cheers.' at them. "Ah, never knew you were so caring!" Johnny smirked at her. "Yeah well…the social won't ever help him, will they and that's not fair, they helped us! I figured we owe him." Elektra shrugged her shoulders. Johnny kissed her and mumbled "Yeah, we owe him." Elektra pulled away, though she was having a battle with herself to do so. "The Dumps just over there!" Elektra shrieked and she was right, from where they were stood you could see the white building that was The DG. "So?" he stated, a smile played on his lips, the moonlight seemed to be reflected off of it. "So." Elektra agreed with him, nodding, as she kissed him back.

.  
Frank was just about to shut his curtains for the night when he spotted something just out of the light of a street lamp. Was he shocked? In a way, yes. Because really, they did seem to not be able to stand each other, though he had suspected something had at least gone on with them. "Johnny's came of age, eh?" Frank thought to himself with a chuckle, though the overpowering realization dawned on him, Elektra would, once found out, be though of as a cradle snatcher.

* * *

AN: It's not the end and I know it seems weird to introduce Jerry's character, but it's for a later plotline, which is why I decided to set it up now. Oh, a hint, though your not getting anymore!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: School is officially finished for me! And the time for writing up a storm is upon us, I have no idea why I wrote that, it just sounded good! Thank you for the reviews and to Sunfall wished me luck on my exams; I hope yours went well as well! Okay so the first 7 chapters kind of were like the first half, so this is like the second half, I have taken inspiration from Gavin and Stacey for the second half. Anyway, R&R please!

Warning: One swear.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tracy Beaker or any of its spinoffs

It's built to last, it falls apart, it's complicated,  
Hard to understand, often times you lose pieces,  
And when things get rough, you want to give up.  
-Unknown

Cyanide Is A Strong Word – Chapter 8

At lunch the next day, everyone was rather subdued, which was not the norm for this lot of children. Mike had also noted that Johnny and Elektra hadn't broken into an argument, yet. This was rather a great shock to the residents of Elm Tree House so no wonder why they'd taken this time to revel in the quietness, the carers had taken a chance and had suggested a trip to the local park, a look of emergence had struck Elektra. Johnny nodded along with the others, to be honest with you, he really couldn't be bothered to go to the park today, but he was in no mood to argue with anyone, he hadn't gotten to sleep till 1am last night. The time was set for 1.30pm to leave; they had an hour to go. Eating feverishly, they were sure to be ready on time.

Frank cast a look at Elektra, as if he were trying to send a telepathic message to her, it didn't work but her curiosity had been picked, she'd noticed frank out of the corner of her eye, she saw Johnny going for the ketchup, so she went for it too, they were to be grabbing hold of it at the same time, everyone braced themselves for an uproar, but would they really wreck the day for the others, a day with promising outcomes? Well of course they wouldn't, who do you think they are?! Neither wanted to let go but Elektra stared Johnny down, mouthing words to him, he let go, scared shitless, and she set to work, pouring mounds of ketchup over her plate in a weird runic type pattern. Was it a warning? A kiss? A threat?! She smiled, chucking the bottle at him across the table and shouted "Catch!" Luckily he did just that, though he only caught it just in time. You see, the bottle was made of glass and if it had smashed it would have had catastrophic outcomes, not the desired outcomes for the day. To buy a bottle of ketchup that was made of glass was known to be a stupid idea when you had a bunch of kids that would be using it, ones prone to chucking said bottle around, you would have thought that they'd learnt from the ketchup disaster of '12.

-_This had been when Liam and Sapphire had been still living there, Elektra had just seen them both kissing and had headed for lunch, sitting and making faces at them. Liam had taken this as a threat and had chucked the bottle at her, she ducked to avoid it and it had headed for Sapphire instead. She'd caught it and lobbed it back at Liam, he to, had avoided contact with it but it smashed into the wall, narrowly avoiding his head. The shards of broken glass cascaded onto the floor where Harry had been hiding due to the commotion, Harry'd screamed, scrabbling to his feet and running out of the room. Sapphire had glared at Liam and left after Harry. The glass had stained the wall; the likeness to blood that had been smeared across a wall after a murder. The outcomes, to say the least, were that Liam and Sapphire hadn't kissed for a good few weeks after this-_

Mike scolded Elektra and docked two pounds of off her, maybe they'd use it to buy a plastic bottle full of hot ketchup, this was Elektra's thoughts exactly because it would stop stuff like the Liamgate thing happening and plus, the sauce they bought was always mild, she liked it hot!

The trip to the park hadn't been cancelled and so they left, looking like the Motley Crew. Harry still held his giraffe tightly, Tee wore a teeny bopper headband, weird googly eyes protruded on springs and Carmen was yet again dressed in pink. Elektra and Johnny walked behind, Gina keeping a close eye on them. "But why not? It'll be boring in there, come on!" Elektra was trying to coerce Johnny into skipping out on this little trip, but he wasn't having any of it. "Why? It'll be boring, so what? There's nothing else to do on a Sunday!" Elektra shook her head. "You don't get it! Just, come on! C'mon, let's go!" She was more or less demanding that they go, they were nearing the park gates and she seemed to be almost pleading, and if she was, Johnny hadn't recognized the signs. Johnny rolled his eyes, girls were so demanding at times and he thanked…something, that Tyler has shouted back to him, asking, main point being asked, if he wanted to play football, now normally he would have rather sat and flicked through a comic but right now he just wanted to run around and let of some steam. He looked around and…Elektra was gone, he pondered for only a second on this and walked a little faster as they turned into the park.

* * *

'Bloody prick' Elektra mumbled to herself as she kicked some stones at passing cars, in one hand she was picking them up, grounding them into the earth and then chucking them at the cars, mainly ones that were blue and in the other she was exercising her left arm by smoking, her arm rose and fell each time. She could get twenty reps or more if she prolonged it. She was sitting on an electricity box behind some houses.

* * *

Johnny had never considered himself good at the ol' footie, he had surprised himself at the amount of fun he was having, he hadn't even spared a thought for Elektra, no one else had noticed that she was gone. Johnny was on a high, no one had ever intentionally invited to play any game, not even cards, he used to overhear them talking and he would go and join in, maybe he should have asked them if he could, that was maybe why they always got annoyed at him and kicked him out of the game after a few minutes. He and Tyler had nearly beaten Rick and Frank, he still wasn't the friendliest to Rick, but he could get on well enough to play a pick up game. Because they had been good, they'd won the right to an ice cream each, they told their orders to there elders and Mike looked around, "Elektra?" no answer. "I think she went to the toilet." had been Gina's reply, Johnny heard the word toilet and looked immediately to them, Frank spared a smile for him, but he wasn't looking over there for the reason that Frank had thought he was, nope he was not.  
Johnny had soon forgotten anything to do with Elektra or the toilet on the way back to the house, Tyler had started an argument about a tackle that Rick had pulled out of his bag of tricks and Johnny had joined in.

* * *

"Oh, lookey here, Elektra bloody Perkins! What brings you to our ends then?" the boy had a thin white stick hanging from his mouth and it wasn't a cigarette. Elektra's steely glare faded a little bit as he offered the stick to her…

* * *

AN: OK, so I've ran out of material that was written up for this fic so now its just shaping up as I write it, but where its headed now was never meant to be. But I like the new direction though. I tried to the phrase 'Cauldron full of hot love' (Mrs weasley's favourite song in Harry Potter) in this, I did kind of, see if you can spot it, it's written different. And I don't condone chucking stones at cars, though I probably did it when I was younger, I do condone chucking stones across roads when no cars are coming though. Don't forget to review *hint*: P


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Not sure if you liked the last chapter, it did seem to take a rather sharp turn, I admit that. But, let's just say that Johnny is getting more settled with how things are. Oh, and sorry for the few week's hiatus, life just imploded, like it does, annoyingly taking me away from FF for a while, both the reading and writing aspects of it. Anyway, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tracy Beaker or any of its spinoffs.

Like ships in the night,  
You keep passing me by,  
Just wasting time.  
Matt Kearney (Ships In The Night)

Cyanide Is A Strong Word – Chapter 9

It had been two months since they'd first met Jerry and not too much had changed, that was until one crisp spring's day.

As we all know, goodbyes are sometimes the most hardest things to do, sometimes they're the most easiest things to do; especially if the leaver is hated. But the leaver was loved by all who knew them, especially the residents of Elm Tree House. Carmen was the person who was to leave; her mum was to pick her up in the next ten minutes, she'd cleaned up her act, but they really weren't sure that this was such a good idea, to let her mum have her. But they had to let Carmen try, had to give her a chance at happiness, not many people got a chance, at least of all, not many people at the Dumping Ground.  
Her mum was running late, yet again. This didn't put her in the good books with the others who sat around the petite girl, she was blushing under her rose blusher, Carmen didn't want them to remember her as the girl who forgave too easily. Elektra was sat on the window sill, at ease, she was eyeing the drive; seemingly on watch. Red Fords and green Toyotas passed by the drive, none of them bearing a taxi sign in the window or on the side, it seemed like forever when the bell eventually rang. When Carmen's mum, Helen, told of the traffic, they had no reason but to believe her, they knew she'd been telling the truth, the radio had squirted out the news just five minutes before. It did seem too good to be true, but no one wanted to say, to jinx that, all except one at ease person. "You do realise this is all going too well, don't you?!" Was what Elektra had asked Carmen as they walked to the living room to collect her belongings. Carmen sighed "You're never going to change are you Elektra? I know you don't mean to be horrible," Carmen said this in a soft 'we've already been here before' voice and continued ", but you do realise this is it for me, you can quite easily go back to yours, so don't judge me or my mum…just stop being so difficult…stop being you!" The last part was uttered louder than the rest. They were friends, even if Elektra never admitted it, but sometimes there was only so much you could put up with, Elektra always had a way of making everything she said seem so unfriendly. Elektra seemed taken aback as she stood there, stoic, she grabbed a bag and walked away to the foyer, dropping the bag onto the ground and then headed upstairs without a word. She never looked back, Johnny never realised; he'd been in the kitchen grabbing a snack.  
Nearly everyone had said goodbye, Johnny had nodded his head, uttering those words, Harry was just hugging her when it had eventually clicked, he told everyone he'd be back in a minute and ran up the stairs. "Elektra! Carmen's jus' about to go!" he shouted as he prowled the hallways. Elektra and Faith's room was just up on the left. "We've already said 'bye." Was shouted back, Johnny stumbled, why? He knocked on her door…and then barged in; she was reading a Harry Potter book. "Elektra?" Elektra lifted her book up to indicate that she was busy reading, a look of annoyance crossed Johnny's face. "Really Elektra, are we really doing this?!" His voice was just quieter than a shout. Elektra gave a look of indignation as Mike shouted that Carmen was now leaving. Johnny looked to the door and then back at Elektra, he was in a predicament about what to do. "Come on, we're all always there, it's tradition!" Elektra shook her head, Johnny knew (but he also reasoned with himself) that when Elektra got reading there was no stopping her, even in a situation like now. He heaved a sigh and then ran for it, he got there just in time to smile and wave as the taxi drove Carmen away to a new uncertain life.

The rest of the day was rather subdued, still playing like kids, but less louder. Lily had cried, her dad had stuck around to comfort her; they were in the kitchen having a cup of tea. Harry and Tee were sat at the craft table making some paper plate faces; Harry's was to be a giraffe, what a surprise, eh?! Tee's was to be a ladybug. The boys played on the PS2, major graphicated and violent games inebriated their minds. Elektra was still in her room, reading, some wondered how she could spend such a long amount of time just reading. Faith had stayed away from their room, she'd been running laps around the garden, when she returned later, Elektra was nowhere to be seen. Faith wasn't worried; she'd surely be around the house somewhere, maybe with Rick…or Frank.

But she wasn't, she was at the park, chatting aimlessly with Jerry. Laughing at nothing and everything. The night was slowly fading away to black, the park would be shutting up soon, the shadows would soon be stalking the earth. Jerry insisted on walking Elektra back, but as they reached the gates and tried to push them open, they realised they were locked. "I could just climb over, I'll go by myself." Elektra suggested, she never said ' Don't worry about me' but he did worry, he suggested that they both climb over but she knew he was too big to do so without help which meant he wouldn't be able to get back, to be able to sleep in a safe place. She just said she'd stay there, at the park. Jerry tried to argue but she just turned on her heel and walked back to the toilets. To be honest with you, Elektra was extremely relieved that she didn't have to walk alone in the dark, you have no idea who could be out there, what could happen out there…

AN: If you review this chapter, please could you tell me if you didn't like the last chapter and why, so I'll know how to write future chapters - just to let you know, this is moving on as a more serious, coming-of-age style fic. It makes more sense, to be able to tell a more fluid story. Hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry for the few weeks hiatus, I got Sherlocked for the past few weeks (Writing, watching and MODing on a forum.) but I'm back and I've been mulling over how I'll end this and I've changed my mind a plenty, one way had me crying and hating myself but I know now. You'll probably hate me, probably be confused, but it shall be an ending that shall haunt. There's still four more chapters to go; maybe a little bit more if I get bit by the plot bunny…Anyway, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tracy Beaker or any of its spinoffs.

And the worst part is,  
Before it gets any better we're heading for a cliff  
-Paramore (Turn It Off)

**Cyanide Is A Strong Word – Chapter 10**

Elektra had been grounded on her return from her mysterious night away. No one had ever found out where she had been, well, not for a little while at least.  
Johnny had been sceptical, asking once or twice, but he'd soon dropped his case. He was rather busy with the Chess Club at school, there was a borough competition coming up soon and he was meeting up with fellow team members any chance he got to practice. He had thought about asking Elektra to help him but for one, he knew that she would think he were an idiot; why would she want to play chess, help to practice. And, he denied asking for the other fact that it would arouse suspicion.  
Elektra helping Johnny, it was unheard of!

Elektra, however, was not busy, not one once of the iota at all. She really should have spent her time doing homework, she never did it; she had said that school was for school, home was for home. The one thing any ever got about that was the fact that she'd referred to Elm Tree House as her home. The care workers almost always moaned at her for this quote but she wouldn't bow down to their demands. Since when did Elektra ever do anything she was told to do?

Of course she had been to see Jerry a good few times but that was different, she didn't class that as taking up her time, she allowed it to, she didn't mind spending time him. The time spent with Jerry was a time of contentment, the only time to be content He had some fascinating stories to tell, most about his glorious Irish homeland.  
The rugged exteriors, the Pale Butterworts and the roaring seas which surrounded all of its walls.  
It all seemed exciting to Elektra; like an escape, a dream.

Though she knew she could never just get up and leave, no matter how much she wanted to, no matter how much she feared living there. She had a good thing going on, even if that good thing was getting slightly obtuse, slightly unseeing.  
He was the only exception, no matter how much she screamed against it. She had often thought how they could never last, how someone was surely going to find out and then it would all over. Just like that, with a snap of the fingers.

How had she ever let this happen, she did not know, she didn't want to mull over it..

He didn't want to mull over any of it, he didn't want to think of what they'd gone through to get here, to being together on the sly.  
He'd just finished up another game of chess and was walking back to The Dump, gearing up to go and fetch Elektra from her room, she'd been skulking around in there a lot lately; he had decided it was time to pull her out of the rut she seemed to have gotten herself into. But he hadn't expected Rick, Frank and Tyler to round the corner when he had been smiling aloft to himself.

"What's gotten you so happy?!" Rick inquired, smirking. The alarms sprang into mind, making Johnny's eyes open wide. His brain wasn't functioning normally, he felt like he was under immense pressure "…Happy? What? Nothing." He really wasn't sure if that had been enough to keep them from asking more questions but apparently, it had been, even if he swore he'd seen Frank raising an eyebrow, he didn't butt heads about it. That would have only caused further suspicion. Instead they dropped their interrogation and asked him to the park, they had been on there way to go and play POLO but seeing as they'd just met Johnny on the way there, they had now decided to play footie (football). Johnny glanced at his watch, it was getting on and by the time they got back from footie, he knew the house would be too crowded to do anything too sneaky, but he also knew he had to keep up pretence, so he accepted.

* * *

Elektra was sat on the window sill of her window, she looked out of it, knowing full well that Johnny should have been back by now; she really could have done with someone to talk too. Though she knew she would never tell him the full story, never reveal everything to him. He was trustworthy, yes, but so were many other people, like doctors, they still told your carers, even if whatever you told them was supposed to be confidential, she would never speak of it, she never could…

* * *

He arrived later, just in time for dinner; it was scrambled egg on toast with hash browns. Elektra really wished those eggs hadn't been scrambled; she had a great idea of what she could have done with them. He'd been playing football, his trousers were muddied and his face was red from running; he'd took of with the whimsical boys and left her to stew. Johnny eyed Elektra over the table; she seemed to be not in the best of moods that one could potentially be in, so, in the midst of a full house for dinner, he mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.' Though whilst doing do, he silently thought to himself that she shouldn't of been mad, she didn't have the right to be; as nothing was ever set in stone, never planned, about that afternoon.

But could that half hearted sorry, ever be enough…

* * *

AN: I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, i didn't have much time to skim through it. I shall correct any tomorrow. And it may seem a bit repetitive but it is for a reason. As always, remember to review.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: So will that half hearted sorry be enough? Read on…and then review!

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Tracy Beaker or any of its spinoffs, neither do I own the Rainbow Drops mentioned; though delicious, they are owned Swizzels-Matlow

The fearful are caught often with the bold  
~Helen Keller. (Perfect to sum J and E up)

**Cyanide Is A Strong Word -Chapter 11**

And of course, it never really could be, but for now it was enough. For now, it didn't matter about heartfelt, for now, him just being there was enough.

* * *

And he was there. Rick, Tyler and Frank had asked him out for a game of football, but he had declined. He had said he had a ton of coursework that he needed to finish, and he did, but he did also need to spend some time with a certain someone.

So that is why Johnny now sat on a laptop in his room, Elektra prodding him every now and then. He felt her lips nipping away at his neck; he would love to reply to her playfulness, but he truly did have coursework due in tomorrow. If he didn't get it in, he wouldn't be legible to take the exam.  
"Elektra please! I'll be done in twenty minutes." Johnny exclaimed in exasperation, he didn't mean for it to sound like he was annoyed with her company, but of course she would take it as such. "Fine!" She exclaimed and got up off the bed and streaked away through the door. "Elektra…" He sighed.

* * *

Elektra cursed school as she lay on her bed, feet resting on the blue wall. She should be happy, not annoyed and bored. As days like these were little and too far apart; she had the room to herself, Faith was away at some running camp; getting run ragged for days on end. Elektra had never seen eye to eye with school, she hated it, partly because she found a lot of the lessons pointless and boring, and partly because she found it took up a lot of your time. Like now, she and Johnny could be having a good time, just messing around. But instead, Johnny was doing some bloody History coursework, and she was skulking around in her room.

* * *

Johnny was now getting seriously annoyed with the tapping that was made when fingertips came into contact with keys. The noise curdled his blood. And he was thankful as he tapped out the last few words; and with a click of a full stop, he was done. One thousand words on The Boer War complete. He quickly clicked open his email account and attached the word document to his message before sending it to his History teacher. He placed his laptop under his bed, snatched up something from his draw and headed for the door.

* * *

She heard a knock on her door and quickly sat up right, grabbing a book from her bedside table. She told them to enter, well actually she said 'pronto', which meant 'ready' in Italian, she was bored. "Tallyho!" the visitor exclaimed with a small smile. She just glared at him. "I come in peace…bearing gifts…" he shyly brought out a package from behind his back. "See, it only took me twenty minutes, and you're reading anyway…upside down…" You could tell that Johnny was near to grovelling. But luckily Elektra looked down at her book, realised her mistake and started to laugh a little. "Gimme some Drops then!" She said, she'd referred to the packet of Rainbow Drops that Johnny had brought with him. She knew he'd only brought them to sweeten her up, but she didn't mind one bit, they were her favourites after all.

They had sat and played cards for a while, using the Rainbow Drops as chips to bet with. Elektra had been winning when Johnny had given up. She'd called him a sore loser whilst he'd just replied that he wasn't a loser, he just…hadn't won. She'd hit him playfully.  
They now lay side by side, well; Johnny was leaning against the headboard whilst Elektra was the one lying down. They were listening to music, just content for a while; they still had an hour until they had to go down for dinner.  
"I just want to bottle this up." Johnny stated out of the blue, Elektra's head had been resting on his arm. "What?" Elektra asked incredulously. "This," Johnny had looked down at Elektra ", the now, the happening, because it's as good as it's ever going to get." "Ah Johnny, such a pessimist!" Elektra joked, sitting up and pulling him into a headlock. The position they were in made it harder, but she managed. She managed to peck him on the cheek a couple of times.  
Was she teasing him? Of course she was.

She made to release him, but he grabbed her back, planting a lingering kiss onto her petunia pink lips. He felt her lips curve into a smile as she fought back, gritting her teeth a little; he'd tried to slip his tongue between her white gossamer teeth, but to no avail. He picked her up a little and placed her on his legs, leaning back against the wall. She leant into him and relented. Their two tongues entwined and even though Johnny felt a little freaked at the fact that their saliva was mixing, which seemed very unhygienic, he let it happen, enjoying the physical contact.  
That was until someone barged into Elektra's room without knocking. That person was Mike!

* * *

AN: There was going to be more to this chapter but I lost the notebook that I wrote it in, so here's hoping that I can find it! When or if i do, i shall either include that part in the next long chapter, or include it in a short 400 word chapter.

**Reader Question:** Which would you prefer? The longer, or the shorter, as i know some people don't like short chapters


End file.
